matthew_and_miyas_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Dougie
Douglas "Dougie" the dog is a 250 year old wizard trapped in the body of a dog by the Witches Council. Appearance Dougie is a brown beagle who usually only wears his removable fur pelt and OWCA issue fedora. History About 200 years ago, Dougie started dating a witch named Suzie, who happened to be Dougie's grandfather's old flame's granddaughter. Dougie's grandfather, a wizard named Cragmont, dated a witch named Xeandra. The two of course broke up or Dougie and Suzie would be related. The Witches Council and Wizards Council, being not on speaking terms found out about the two of them, and as punishment the Witches Council turned Dougie into a dog for 200 years and the Wizards Council blinded Suzie for 200 years. Dougie went into a state of despair for awhile and then the OWCA opened up and Dougie finally went out of his funk and started working there. In 2014, Dougie finally became human again, and Suzie regained her sight. The two used their powers to banish Bill Cipher from the land of magic, Ledgerdomain, but it came as a price. Dougie is now a dog permanently and Suzie is now permanently blind. Though they can never be together, Suzie and Dougie live together. Dougie is now her pet, and she has given him her blessing to date dog girls, should one he likes come up. One did come up by the name of Beverly. At the 2014 Halloween party, Dougie met Beverly and it was love at first sight for both of them. Then a few weeks later, Perry found out that Beverly was a male to female transgender. Dougie didn't mind though. He revealed that he was, in fact, bisexual. While Matthew and Miya worked on a Gender Bender Potion, Dougie and Beverly made love. Beverly was excited to receive the potion that made her biologically female, but Dougie loves her no matter what gender her body is. Before Perry met Berry, Dougie had a MAJOR crush on Perry. He was eventually gonna ask him out, but when Berry came into the picture, Dougie gave up on him. Later on, however, Silas and Aradia accidentally splashed Perry and Dougie with a love potion. This brought out Dougie's crush on Perry once more and amplified Perry's slight crush on Dougie. The two then preceded to make love in the basement of the house. After Cupid reset everyone's lovelives, Perry and Dougie were really nervous around each other because of their lovemaking. So, they decided to see if it meant anything without the love potion. It did. So, they turned their relationships with Berry and Beverly into a Polyamorous relationship. Now, Dougie and Perry are boyfriends while also having Perry still be with Berry and Dougie with Beverly. Trivia * Dougie's punishment is similar to that of Salem Saberhagen, who was turned into a cat for 100 years for trying to take over the world. * Dougie's lucky tighty-whities have turned beige from lack of washing. He never washes them because he's afraid of washing all the luck out of them. * Dougie only bathes once a month. He thinks that since he's now a dog, he doesn't really have to keep himself clean. * Dougie thinks that Perry is cute. ** Dougie even had a crush on him for a year. Then, Berry came into the picture and he gave up. *** But now, they have become a Polyamorous couple and are boyfriends. * Dougie knows ballet and has been teaching Perry, Peter, Pinky, and Sammy so they can fight better. * Thanks to CLU, Dougie is now Bionic. His new powers include ** Super Speed ** The ability to stick to walls like a spider ** and Invisibility. Category:Bisexuals Category:Dogs Category:OWCA Agents Category:Wizards Category:Characters in Polyamorous relationships